


Chocolate Covered Valentine

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that came to mind being Valentines day and all.  It's my little Valentines gift to you all.  Enjoy.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Valentine

Duo dragged his weary body up the never-ending pathway to the front door. He had been away for a week on a salvage run and was bone weary. He was looking forward to a nice, long, hot shower, reacquainting with some z's, some decent food and more than a little nookie with his partner. Not necessarily in that order. He fished his key from his pocket and went to unlock the door. He hoped Heero was home.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Shit, I must be more tired than I thought. I could have sworn there was a red rose taped to the lock." He opened his eyes again. "Yup. There is a red rose all right." Duo carefully removed the rose and unlocked the door. "Strange," he thought, but then dismissed it from his mind.

He entered the house to find it dimly lit and shut the door behind him. Dropping his duffel to the floor he went to toss his keys on the small table when he noticed another red rose. He blinked a couple of times before picking it up and sniffing it. The scent permeated his nostrils, the perfume giving his sense of smell a high with its sweet scent. He gazed around. "Heero?" he called.

No response.

Sighing he looked around again and peered into the lounge room..... no sign of his missing koi there. He had a quick look in the kitchen, but still no sign of Heero. He shuffled back out into the hallway. "Might as well go take a shower," he said to the walls and then chuckled. "Geeze, Maxwell, get a grip. You're talking to the house now." He went towards the staircase and froze.

Lying upon the first step of the staircase was a single red rose. Slowly his eyes followed the line of the steps as they wound ever upwards, each step containing a red flower. Instinctively he reached for his knife. "Shit! Treize has returned from the dead."

Slipping back into the persona he thought he had left behind four years ago, he silently scaled the stairs, picking up the roses as he went. By the time he had reached the upper level he had quite an armful. But the trail didn't stop there. Curiously he continued to follow it until he came to a halt outside his and Heero's bedroom door. His eyes looked up to the single rose taped to the door along with a white piece of paper.

Gingerly he removed the flower and added it to his growing collection before opening the note and reading it.

_"Roses are red,_  
Violets are blue,  
Come inside,   
for my gift to you." 

Of course! Duo mentally slapped himself. _Baka! It's Valentines day._ Shifting the bunch of roses in his arms, he reached for the door handle and turned it, a big smile plastered to his face. The smile didn't stay there for long though. He entered the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. His eyes raked over the room looking for his koi. What he saw wiped the smile from his face as his jaw hit the floor.

He blinked.

"Ohhh kaaayyy. Now I'm sure I have died and gone to heaven."

He blinked again and managed to shut his mouth before he dribbled on himself.

Lying on their bed was his missing lover, naked.... aroused....surrounded by rose petals... naked... with a big red bow around his neck.... naked....

Duo thought he was about to pass out as all the blood deserted his brain and headed south with a vengeance, causing his pants to become extremely uncomfortable. 

He dropped the bunch of roses.

Heero smirked at him from underneath chocolate bangs. "Welcome home and happy Valentines day..... lover."

"H.. H... Heero?"

Heero began to rise from the bed as Duo watched intently. He made sure to stretch himself fully so as every inch of his skin could be feasted upon. He knelt in the center and crooked a finger at Duo. "Would you like to unwrap and play with your gift?"

Duo nodded. All power of speech leaving him for the moment as his brain concentrated on more important functions such as sight, sound and the swelling of his groin. Duo's eyes wandered over the hard planes of his lover's body, over the smooth skin of the hairless chest, washboard ab's and ever downwards to the dark thatch of hair nestling at the base of that dark colored cock. "Huh?" Duo blinked again. Since when had Heero's cock become as dark as his hair?

Heero smiled and held out a hand. "Come here, Duo," he whispered.

Somehow Duo managed to get his feet moving and made it to the side of the bed, his eyes still glued firmly to Heero's cock. He was still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Heero's erection. As he got closer he grinned and licked his lips. Quirking an eyebrow he looked at Heero. "Thanks for the roses, koi." He leaned in and stole a kiss. "Ummm is that chocolate for me as well?"

Heero snickered. "All yours, lover... all yours."

Duo stared again at Heero's length. The entire shaft from tip to base was coated in a thick layer of chocolate. "Mmm... I love chocolate," said Duo huskily.

"I know," came the response.

"You know what my favourite kind is, Heero?" Duo began to lower himself slightly as he continued to appreciate the gift before him.

"One's with hard centers?"

"Now they aren't bad; but I really like the cream filled ones."

Heero moaned.

"Tell me, Heero, does this chocolate contain cream filling?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Heero breathed out.

"I think I will, Heero... I think I will." Without further pre amble Duo sank down and reached out with his tongue. He swiped it across the chocolate covered head and moaned appreciatively. "Nice."

Heero shivered as the unusual sensation hit his system. His senses were a little dulled due to the thick coating of chocolate, but the visual more than made up for that.

Duo began to suck the head into his mouth enjoying the taste of the melting chocolate as it mixed with the taste of Heero. "I could get used to this. My two favorite treats all rolled into one," he said hungrily before licking up the length of the thick shaft.

Heero moaned and began to thrust his hips.

Duo snickered as he once again drew the sweet delicacy into his mouth. He began to work Heero's length with practiced ease, licking and sucking, occasionally giving a light nip before soothing the spot with his tongue. The chocolate melted rapidly under the assault of Duo's tongue and the heat radiating from Heero. 

Heero's hips began to thrust more urgently and his body shuddered with the strain of holding himself upright. His hands buried themselves in the mop of chestnut as he attempted to guide his cock further down Duo's throat.

Duo chuckled as he felt Heero's need rise. _Time to find out if it is a cream center or not,_ he thought and began to suck in earnest. His throat and tongue worked the shaft, teasing the head and bringing Heero to the brink.

Heero couldn't hold back any longer. With a strangled cry he released himself into Duo's hot mouth.

Duo licked up the last remnants of Heero's come and followed his lover to the mattress. "Mmmm.... Definitely full of cream," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Heero lunged up and kissed him, hard and hot, forcing his tongue into Duo's mouth to battle with its counterpart, tasting himself and the chocolate sweetness mixed with Duo's own flavor.

Breaking the kiss, Duo stared hungrily into Heero's eyes and played with the ribbon around his neck. "Cute, Heero," he chuckled.

Heero growled. "So are you going to play with the rest of your present?"

"Most definitely." There was a glint in those amethyst orbs as Duo slowly undid the bow around Heero's neck. He tossed it to one side and began to kiss his way over the column of flesh. He continued his worship over Heero's collar bone and along his chest until he found a pert nipple. Latching on to it he began to suckle as his other hand ran up and down the soft skin of Heero's side.

Heero moaned and writhed under the attack, feeling his cock stirring again. He brought his own fingers into play and made short work of the buttons to Duo's shirt. He slipped his own hands into the open material and began his own teasing of Duo's nipples.

Duo groaned and paused in his ministrations to shrug off the shirt. Skin bared, he took up where he had left off, nipping and tormenting the caramel nub to hardness.

Heero's hands were once again on the move, snaking downwards they found the button and zipper to Duo's jeans and quickly undid them. He reached inside and through the flap of Duo's boxers to wrap firmly around the wet cock he found waiting for him.

It was Duo's turn to moan.

Pants were pulled and kicked off and the two lay flush against one another. Erections met and greeted each other, sharing tears of joy at the reunion while mouths once more melded and a hand searched for the tube under the pillow.

Slick fingers penetrated Heero's passage and he groaned as he was stretched. Hips thrust upwards as friction was sought and found. A few minutes later Heero was flat on his back with Duo between his legs.

Duo stared down into lust filled cobalt. He positioned himself at Heero's entrance and began to push forward. The muscle gave and permitted entry as Duo's mouth once more claimed Heero's in a searing kiss. Seated to the hilt, Duo waited a moment for Heero to adjust.

"My Heero... My Valentine.." Duo growled out as he began to retreat only to thrust back inside, the heat and tightness of Heero's passage caressing him and welcoming him home.

"Yours, Duo... forever yours," panted Heero as he pushed himself upwards, trying to impale himself deeper.

Duo began to thrust in earnest. His hips snapping forward and pounding the man beneath him to the mattress. Heero met him stroke for stroke and demanded more. Duo complied and struck Heero's prostate, sending flashes of red and white across his mind.

Duo's hand worked between their sweaty bodies to locate Heero's cock and he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

Heero screamed as his nerves became over sensitized with pleasure, the end drawing near and he craved the release. With one more pump of his hips Duo sent Heero into oblivion.

As Heero's seed erupted from the head of his cock, so his passage tightened around Duo's shaft, squeezing and pulsing as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Duo could only manage another three thrusts before he too came with a scream and shot his load deep inside his lover's channel.

A few moments later they lay entwined, enjoying the after glow, Duo still buried deep inside Heero and reluctant to leave.

"Thank you, Heero." Duo finally managed to speak. "I had forgotten it was Valentines day."

Heero smirked. "I take it you enjoyed my little reminder then?"

"Ohh yes, baby." Duo nuzzled Heero's neck.

"Hn. Good."

Duo propped himself up and stared at his koi.

"What?" said Heero.

"I was just wondering... How did you managed to coat your cock in all that chocolate?"

Heero snickered. "It wasn't easy. I had to melt the chocolate first."

"Oh?"

"Hai. Trust me, Duo, you don't want to try it. You have to have the temperature just right or else it will either set before you're done or worse..."

"Worse?"

"Ummm.... Too hot and it becomes a bit uncomfortable."

Duo dissolved into fits of laughter. "Don't tell me you burnt yourself?"

Heero blushed and nodded.

"Ohhh... Poor baby.... let me kiss it better for you."

Heero felt himself stirring again, at the same time he became aware of Duo hardening inside his now, very slick passage. He had a feeling he was going to have friction burns somewhere else before the night was over.

~ Owari ~


End file.
